This invention relates to a hairstyling preparation which includes the combination of an amidofunctional siloxane polymer and a nonionic or anionic film forming organic polymer resin.
Hairstyling preparations stabilize a hairstyle during or following its creation with a comb, brush or rollers. Hairstyling products in addition should make the hair easier to manage by improving its wet combing or brushing qualities. hairstyling products include setting lotions and hair sprays. Such preparations remain in the hair and are not rinsed out. The main active ingredient in hairstyling products is a polymer resin dissolved in a solvent as a film forming agent which is deposited on the hair after evaporation of the solvent. These preparations also protect the hair to some degree against the action of moisture.
Setting lotions make a hairstyle more durable. They prevent hair from "flying away", reduce the amount of charge when the hair is combed or brushed, improve wet and dry combing, and improve the feel and luster of the hair. A setting lotion should not separate from the hair or form flakes, become tacky or sticky at high humidity, or cause lathering during wet combing of the hair. Setting lotions are normally applied to the hair after it has been washed and towel dried, after which the hair is wound on rollers and dried. Some setting lotions allow the hair to be brushed, combed and dried with a hair dryer following application of the setting lotion to the hair.
Setting lotions contain a polymeric film forming resin and a solvent, and often include compatibility improvers, plasticizers, fragrances, coloring agents, and preservatives. Examples of nonionic polymeric film forming resins are polyvinylpyrrolidone and copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone-vinyl acetate. Examples of anionic film forming resins are copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and maleic acid anhydride; terpolymers of vinyl acetate, crotonic acid and vinyl esters; and graft polymers of vinyl acetate, crotonic acid and polyethylene oxide. Typically, the solvent is either ethanol or isopropanol. Setting lotions are marketed as thin, aqueous-alcoholic solutions; gels; aerosol sprays including propellant and pump sprays; and a mousse which is an aerosol foam.
Hair sprays are used to stabilize the hairstyle against the action of wind and humidity. The hair should appear natural and should not be sticky at high humidity. The hair spray must dry rapidly and should be capable of being removed easily by brushing or combing. Removal of the hair spray must not generate visible dust, and the film which forms on the hair must be clear, colorless, and invisible even on dark hair. Following application of the hair spray, the hair must have a pleasant smell, be glossy and not feel dull.
Aerosol hair sprays are two phase systems which include a liquid phase and a gas phase. The contents of the liquid phase or concentrate are the polymeric film forming resin and the solvent, and in addition plasticizers, lustering agents, and fragrances. The gas phase includes a propellant such as propane, butane, isobutane, pentane and dimethyl ether. Some hair sprays are available as nonaerosol sprays or pump sprays in which the propellant is replaced with additional solvent.
In accordance with the present invention, what has been provided is a hairstyling preparation which contains a novel combination of silicone and polymeric film forming resin. It has been discovered that the silicone ingredient when combined with the polymeric film forming resin imparts improved conditioning benefits to hairstyling preparations.